


Primarch of " "

by Koayyy



Series: White, Blank Paradise [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queerplatonic Relationships, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: The Grandcypher is filled with many different kinds of people. Living alongside them gives Sandalphon many different experiences, both good and bad.(Or, a collection of Sandalphon centric oneshots because I need to dump all these somewhere)





	1. Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic updates whenever I finish these extra tiny drabbles, and other than this fist chapter, the rest will have summaries! Everything here will probs not be longer than a thousand words but we'll see! 
> 
> These will all be set on a Grandcypher with twin Singularities Gran and Djeeta. Djeeta and Sandalphon are in a Queerplatonic relationship. Fight Me.

“Hey, Djeeta!” calls a small voice from somewhere in the corridor. Djeeta lifts her head up from her book and turns to see Sahli Lao coming over with the sound of her pattering feet getting louder and louder. She stops at a good distance away from the couch Djeeta is sitting on, and Djeeta gives her a confused look with a tilt of her head.

“Um, am I interrupting something?” Sahli Lao asks, her hands behind her back as she looks at Djeeta’s lap.

Ah, she almost forgot that Sandalphon was taking a nap with his head on her lap. She looks at him to see if he’s awake, and he cracks an eye open just in time to stare back. As if deeming that nothing important was going on, he closes his eye and turns to lie on his right side, squishing his cheek against her pants without a care in the world.

Djeeta turns back to see the confused look on Sahli Lao’s small face.

“No? I’m not sure what made you think that... but anyway, what did you call me for?” she says, closing the book she was reading and placing it on the empty couch seat beside her. Sahli Lao changes from confusion to excitement as she walks over and hops onto the couch seat beside the book. She untangles her hands and reveals a large brown and white feather in her hands.

Now that looks familiar.

“I found this feather on the deck, and I wanted to show you!” she exclaims, shaking her hands and in turn shaking the feather too. “The brown is in such a beautiful shade, like the soil from a well-cared farm. And combined with the shade of snow white, it’s just so pretty!” she says, praising it as she holds it up, letting it catch the sunlight in all its beauty.

Djeeta chuckles and steals a glance at the napping Sandalphon. She catches red on his face that’s definitely not from his eyes, and chuckles louder despite trying to keep it down.

“What’s so funny?” Sahli Lao asks, genuinely curious as to why she’s cracking up like this. She can’t blame her, only the light team and a small portion of the others usually get to see Sandalphon’s beautiful brown wings. Maybe he’ll believe Lyria and her when they say his wings and feathers are pretty if it’s from another person’s perspective.

“It’s- it’s nothing.” she says once she’s calmed down enough to not laugh again. She can’t help but notice the red is still on Sandalphon’s face, albeit not as obvious anymore.

“Do you want to keep it?” she asks, turning back to Sahli Lao. If she can hazard a guess, that feather is definitely going into Sahli Lao’s wooden case that she bought just for feather-collecting, with the little glass window to see all the different types clustered together.

“Of course! I’ll make sure to take good care of it!” she almost shouts in joy as she holds the feather closer to herself. Her happiness makes Djeeta smile.

“All right. Make sure it doesn’t end up like that one shining black feather.” she teases as Sahli Lao hops down the couch and makes her way to the doorway.

“I won’t let that happen again!” she replies in determination. With a few pitter-patter of her hurrying footsteps, she’s gone, leaving Djeeta and the napping primarch alone.

She doesn’t go for her book. Instead, she gives the side of Sandalphon’s head a little poke to signal that Sahli Lao was gone. He rolls onto his back again and looks at her with a grumpy look. She lets out air from her nose in place of a laugh, his non-verbal threat reflecting off her like light against a mirror.

She looks away to grab her book to give Sandalphon time to organize his thoughts.

“She said it was pretty.” he mutters, as if trying to digest the information.

“Told you so.” she retorts as her hands close around her book. She pulls it back towards her, but doesn’t open it yet. It hovers in the air as she watches Sandalphon go from surprise to confusion to embarrassment, rapidly switching between them until he breaks the cycle so he can talk.

“You and Lyria say that with everything.” he offers a weak argument to defend himself. She rolls her eyes and opens her book.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” she says and opens her book. He goes back to his nap a quiet moment later.

Lyria is the one to tell Sahli Lao that the feather was Sandalphon’s, causing her to freak out and seek him out just to apologize and compliment him again. Sandalphon had a permanent blush on his face for a good few hours, and the rest of the crew worsen it by showering him with a round of teasing. It ends up being the first time Djeeta sees Sandalphon lash out so badly he has to escape with reddened ears.


	2. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfamiliar but familiar presence nags at Sandalphon, and after failing to ignore it, he finally does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting Sandalface, Sandalface-

The voice has been growing in volume ever since it appeared, and now it’s really starting to grate on Sandalphon’s ears. He doesn’t hear it in his dreams, but it’s been lingering around him as he spends his days aboard the Grandcypher.

It wears him down enough that finally, after one particularly bad nightmare, he puts on his heels and goes onto the front part of the deck. The people on night patrol are downstairs, so he can tap into his powers without anyone bothering him. He closes his eyes and reaches out towards the voice.

He opens his eyes to an endlessly stretching blue sky.

Looking around, all round him is just endless blue sky. Floating in place without his wings feels odd, but he’s distracted by the little presence to give it any further thought. He brings his wings out to flap and move himself towards the presence.

The blinking glimmer catches his attention, and he flies (floats?) over. The glimmer turns out to be a yellow stone, and Sandalphon reaches out for it. He closes his hand around it and feels the power flow from the stone towards his core.

He has a vague idea and allows it. The power reaches his core and with his permission, binds itself to it. He taps into the Supreme Primarch’s power and sends it through the bond. He opens his hand to see the yellow stone shine, restore itself into a spherical core, then the light wraps around the core and starts to form a vessel to contain it.

He doesn’t count the time taken, but in just a moment, the vessel finishes forming and standing in front of him is a near identical image of himself, except with different colors, and also a surprised but nonetheless small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Lyria, the twins, and Vyrn are the first few to wake up and find the new member of their crew. The little group had woken up and went to the kitchen to get something light before whoever is on breakfast duty makes their full meals, only to stumble onto a strange scene.

At the table is Sandalphon with a cup of coffee to his lips, but whoever is sitting to the opposite of him is what catches their eyes.

The man had the same face as Sandalphon, even wearing the same armor as him, but white and gold in color with hints of blue here and there. He had light blue hair, and a gentle smile that isn’t usually seen on Sandalphon’s face.

But what caught Lyria’s attention the most was the vague but familiar presence she can sense from the man.

“Metatron?” she says as confirmation the moment she remembers the name associated with the presence. The man and Sandalphon both turn, and they stand up to walk over towards them, almost in sync with the rhythmic tap tap tap of heels on wooden floor.

They stop in front of them, and Sandalphon is the one to explain the situation.

“You knowing him makes this easier to explain,” Sandalphon starts, “this is Metatron, the light half of Lucilius’ legacy. He was reaching out to me, and in tune with his wishes, this is the only form I can give him until his powers fully recover.”

“I’m happy that you still remember me, Girl in Blue,” Metatron says, walking forward to clasp Lyria’s hands with both of his hands. This close, she finally notices how yellow and pretty his eyes were. If Sandalphon’s red eyes were like the sky during sunset, then Metatron’s yellow eyes were like the sky during sunrise.

They’re just like twins, but instead of being the same, their colors are completely flipped!

“O-oh, just Lyria is fine!” she replies, shaking her clasped hands in excitement. The excitement seems to spread to Metatron too when his face lights up in a gentle smile.

To the right of her, Gran sighs. “I’ll go get a room ready,” he says and makes his way out the kitchen without saying anything else.

“I’ll help!” Vyrn shouts and flies after him. Djeeta lets out a little giggle and extends a hand towards Metatron.

“It’s nice to meet you outside of a dream, Metatron,” she says with a cheeky smile. Lyria doesn’t miss the way Sandalphon rolls his eyes.

Metatron lets go of her hands and takes Djeeta’s. “It’s nice to meet you, Singularity.”

“Just call me Djeeta. You’ll get me and my brother mixed up if you call both of us ‘Singularity’,” she says, throwing a glance at Sandalphon. Sandalphon gives her a Look and goes to the coffee machine sitting on the counter.

“Sit down before the coffee gets cold,” he says as he pours some of the prepared coffee into cups and starts on another batch.

“I’ll go get the cookies!” Lyria beams and goes to the cupboard to grab them. She doesn’t manage to reach the high cupboard, and instead Sandalphon grabs it for her.

Gran and Vyrn come back to join the early morning coffee session. And like this, their lives resume normally, with the addition of another Primarch into their crew of ridiculous skyfarers.


	3. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandalphon awakens to something new bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assignments have been crushing me while I work on AzaSan fic so have this I guess

Sandalphon has been taking to naps rather than properly sleeping at night. He doesn’t dream when he takes naps, so he sleeps surprisingly peacefully. He’s quite glad Djeeta had given him the idea, even though it’s just a temporary solution to his repeating nightmares. Djeeta is determined to find a way to drive his nightmares away, and he’s glad, but he doesn’t get his hopes up.

And so here he was, napping on the living space’s couch. He lies on his right side with his back against the soft back of the couch, his hands deposited haphazardly on the small cushion, but his legs are pressed together neatly. Or at least, that’s what he remembered before he drifted into unconsciousness.

The crew members are intelligent enough to know to not disturb him, which is why he is surprised when he wakes up to feel a weight on his chest.

Not hesitating in letting out a groan, he slowly opens his eyes to see dark purple eyes and a small nose right up in his face. He flinches and has to stop himself from sitting up and sending the kitten flying across the room, but the kitten doesn’t seem to be aware of the fact that it just narrowly avoided a dangerous experience and leans forward to nuzzle into Sandalphon’s cheek.

He doesn’t know how to react, and so merely he freezes in place and lets the kitten do its thing. When the kitten is done and goes back to sitting on Sandalphon’s chest, he finally gets to see the rest of what it looked like, not like it was much, since the kitten just has white and purple fur. The kitten watches and blinks at him in what he guesses is curiosity.

Sandalphon blinks back, then retrieves his hand from the blanket on him (wait, when—) and holds it out for the kitten. The kitten nuzzles into his palm eagerly, and he gently scratches behind the kitten’s ears, triggering a few small mews from the kitten. He spends the next moment like that, smiling a little as he gives the kitten the attention it was surely seeking for.

The quiet moment is broken when he notices a presence in the room too late.

He looks to see Gran, stopped right beside the other couch a distance away. He seems to be staring with an expression that Sandalphon can’t place, but drops the expression a second later in place of a smile. The smile is awfully similar to what he sees from Djeeta sometimes. They’re not twins for nothing, after all.

“So that’s where Mewmew was,” Gran starts, the smile still on his face, “Lyria and Dante were shouting above deck while looking for her. She must’ve sneaked away from them,” he says, walking closer to crouch down to give the kitten—Mewmew—a few pets.

Sandalphon retracts his hand when he notices he isn’t needed, but a paw landing on his hand makes him pause. When enough time has passed, she escapes Gran’s hand and turns to Sandalphon. He doesn’t recognize the signs, so he’s too late to do anything when she leaps right into his face.

Her claws grip his hair for balance, and he twitches his eyebrow when his hair is pulled enough to feel pain. Mewmew seems to notice this, and lets go in favor of climbing onto his head. A few quick motions later, and he can feel the oddly familiar weight on his head.

Sandalphon is more used to scaly dragons sitting on his head, so a soft kitten is a welcome change. Gran laughs a little at the sight.

“I’ll leave her to you then. Just remember to get her to Lyria or Dante,” Gran says and stands up. He takes a moment to brush dust from the back of his pants, then he takes his leave.

What did Gran even come into the living space for, anyway?

He is given no time to dwell on it when the kitten on his head mews for his attention. He keeps a hand to steady her as he gets up from the couch, quickly folding the blanket neatly and setting it aside to be returned later.

Making sure Mewmew is secure on his head, he leaves the living space and starts to make his way up to the deck when he passes by the kitchen. Mewmew kneads his hair and mews at the sight of the kitchen. The action proves to be unbearable, so he listens to her not-subtle request and goes into the kitchen. Might as well make a cup of coffee while he was at it.

Mewmew is at least obedient enough to only start causing trouble when the coffee is left to slowly drip into the holder. Thank god the counters were empty of anything breakable, or else nothing would’ve survived Mewmew’s onslaught.

When he’s had enough of her nonsense, he grabs her and places her on the table instead. She demands attention again and he lets out a sigh while moving his hand to pet her from between her ears all the way to the middle of her back.

The coffee had long since finished dripping into the holder by the time Lyria barges into the kitchen with Dante in tow, but for once, he isn’t bothered by the cold coffee that had been left forgotten.


	4. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandalphon doesn't want to get out of bed, a primal drags him out instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one while I work on other stuff! I suck at managing my time.

He hears the squeak of his door opening slowly, and remains curled up in his blankets. He doesn’t know what time it is, but he doesn’t care either way. Sleeping for a while then being woken up by your own mind toying with you numerous times every few hours does a lot, both physically and mentally. He hears quiet footsteps approaching his bundle of blankets and groans loudly.

“Sandalphon-san, it’s already noon!” Lyria’s cheerful voice pierces through the quietness in his room. He feels Lyria’s hands grabbing his blanket bundle and shaking him, but he only groans again in reply. He really, really doesn’t want to get up.

Poking his head out from his blanket, he stares as Lyria beams. She’s obviously expecting and also happy that he’s getting up, but-

“Just leave me be,” he says and slinks back into the covers, pulling the warm and soft fabric closer to his completely exhausted body.

“Gran and Djeeta are going to go without you,” she says, as if that will convince him. Even if he can’t babysit the two captains, there’s plenty of other crew members eager to take the job out of his hands. He lets out a sound that only vaguely sounds like a whine, hoping that she’ll leave him alone if he keeps it up.

“The others can take care of them,” he grumbles and closes his eyes, pressing his cheek into the pillow he’s hugging. He feels her hands shaking him again.

“Sandalphooon...” she says, dragging the last syllable out until she runs out of breath. She takes her hands back when he wiggles, but right after he just turns his body to face away from where Lyria stood. He can’t see her but he does hear her pout. After a moment, her noises stop and the room dissolves into quietness again.

“I’ll go tell Djeeta, okay?” she says in a gentler voice. She takes his lack of a response as a positive and exits the room. He doesn’t hear the sound of the door being closed, but the sound of the fading footsteps is enough to let him finally relax.

He’s honestly surprised she still tries, since this isn’t the first time he’s been too down to get out of bed. The crew should really just let him do whatever he wants, since they don’t need him unless a sky-wide crisis happens again. He knows most of the people on the ship still don’t want him here, anyway.

(He’s still blind to how loud they are when they try to get him to join a conversation, how their rough actions are because they trust that he won’t break so easily, and how their teasing is them trying to get him to open up.

He’s still blind to it all.)

His exhaustion from bad sleep finally catches up to him, and he sleeps with the thoughts that certainly don’t sting.

 

* * *

   
He awakens to the sound of gentle bells and a hand placed on his head through the blanket. It takes him a minute to register that the hand is attempting to stroke him. When he does, he moves, poking his head out of the blanket and turning around only to be greeted by the smell of fresh flowers and gentle brown eyes.

Sandalphon stares into the eyes of the Great Tree of Time, Yggdrasil, and freezes in place. He watches as her eyes widen in surprise, then is replaced by a smile that seems to bloom on her face. He blinks once, twice. She is so delighted at his awakening that she retrieves her hand and instead uses both of her hands to try and drag him out of bed.

The blanket goes along with him, but he couldn’t care less as he struggles to get himself upright without tripping and falling to the floor.

“Where are you taking- let me go!” he yells as he almost trips again. She flinches at him raising his voice but still doesn’t let her grip on his hand go. He stares at her as the pout that appears on her face somehow resembles Lyria’s pout. He lets a sigh out as he rubs at his still barely opened eyes.

“At least let me dress properly first,” he says, already giving up on telling her to leave him alone. She beams and bounces in place at his reply. He sighs again and shoos her out of the room.

He exits his room with proper attire and the moment he closes the door, Yggdrasil rushes over, grabs his hand, and drags him with her as she floats in the opposite direction at an unusually high speed. His feet scramble to keep up at first, but he manages somehow after a few faster steps.

She only slows down once they’re off the ship and going towards a nearby forest. He slows his pace accordingly and raises an eyebrow as they walk into the forest. He keeps his guard up as he looks around, and only speaks when he deems their surroundings safe.

“Where are we going?” he asks with a hint of annoyance, eyes lingering on a wilting flower. Yggdrasil answers him with enthusiastic bell sounds as she continues to drag him, and it only causes him to sigh.

It’s not his fault that he can’t understand Yggdrasil’s special speech. He doesn’t know the specifics, but it seems only certain Primals could understand her. The primals on the list including Rosetta, Zooey, and Lucio. He doesn’t know why he isn’t included, but it’s not like he cares that much about it, anyway.

She suddenly stops at a clearing of some sort. Sandalphon is assaulted by the strong smell of flowers and looks around to see the amount of flower bushes around them. Yggdrasil floats closer to one of the bushes and crouches down. He looks at her back for a moment, then resigns himself and walks over to crouch down beside her. It’s best to give whatever she wants from him quickly so he can go back to the ship faster.

He watches as she gets closer to smell a flower. She lets out a cheerful bell sound and turns to him with expectant eyes. He blinks for a moment, then copies her to the best of his ability. The flower is small and pink in color.

The smell is sweet with a hint of... lemon? It’s slightly hard to tell. But the smell reminds him of the garden in the lab and the peaceful yet ignorant days he spent. He clenches his jaw as he remembers the smell of coffee and the distinct white chairs and table.

He leans away as if putting distance from the memories and stares at the flower for another moment, then almost startles when Yggdrasil starts to hum a tune. What she hums is upbeat and innocent, nothing like what he expected from a primal beast that has gathered knowledge for who knows how long. But he keeps the thought to himself as he stands back up.

Their surroundings make him feel oddly... refreshed. Looking over at the smile on her face, he lets himself relax and materializes his brown wings. He stretches them as he focuses on the colorful flowers and her upbeat humming. The feeling of melancholy is still there, but it’s just in the background now.

Yggdrasil stands back up and floats over, stopping her humming as curiosity appears on her face. She stands beside him and slowly reaches a hand towards his wing. He doesn’t stop her, and so she combs her hand through his wings, tugging the loose feathers away.

The next unknown period of time passes quickly, a calm Sandalphon sitting cross legged on the ground with a cheerful humming Yggdrasil grooming his feathers. They only head back to the Grandcypher when a worried Lyria comes bursting in out of nowhere.

 


	5. Cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little coffee shop gets a customer that scares the hell out of their employees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is considered crack? *shrugs Idk, but beware this is in an outsider pov, contains a minor randomly shoehorned in oc, and also one line that's kinda suggesting nsfw. Some of the brilliant lines go to Faut, and I'm very sorry for writing this asklfda

Shizuka is a normal girl working part-time as a barista while studying in college. Her life is simple and normal, she got scars from playing too roughly as a kid, she used to be really good at tennis at her old school, and she is now majoring in business. She isn’t the type to go hunting for mysteries.

Her best friend on the other hand, loves mysteries and anything paranormal. Riko is the best friend she could ever ask for. But there are times where she thinks that her passion to discover weird things has rubbed onto her.

Like now, for instance.

Working as a barista is a simple job. You man the cashier, you make the requested drinks, and you clean the shop after it closes. But the most problematic when it comes to the job is the customers. She’s heard of the borderline crazy stories of weird customers from her manager, but it’s hard to believe any of it until you’ve seen it yourself.

It’s midday, when customers have slowed down. The counter is empty for a total of about ten minutes at most, until a brown haired man enters the tiny coffee shop. Shizuka was wiping clean a machine that her co-worker had used when the man walks to the counter to order. If she had to guess, the man was probably in his thirties.

The man’s red eyes scan the menu for a second, then lowers his gaze onto her. She makes eye contact with this 5’7 tall and thin man with dark circles under his eyes, then he makes his order.

“A large Americano with 18 extra shots of espresso,” the man says, with the most emotionless voice she has ever heard in her life.

The order makes Shizuka pause for a second. She blinks once, twice, then with the most composed voice she could muster. “Par- pardon?”

“A large Americano with 18 extra shots of espresso,” the man repeats, as if it was the most normal thing he has seen since last Tuesday. She stares at the man for another moment as her mind processes the order, then:

“Sir, the shots will become really bitter if we have to put them in one by one-”

“Did I stutter?” the man asks in a genuinely questioning tone, and she doesn’t know if she’s staring down a demon or fae but she has to do it with the best customer service smile she can do. Or else maybe this man would rip her to shreds and curse her child, but she’s convinced the outcome would be far worse than what she could imagine.

“Your drink will be done right away! The price is __.” she taps the buttons for this man’s insane order and tells him the price. She takes his money with no problem, sticks the sticker describing what the drink needs onto their largest plastic cup, then passes it over to her co-worker. There’s no need for a name when it’s the only order, thank heavens.

Her co-worker takes one look at the sticker and turns to her with horror in his eyes. She answers his shock with a nod, and there he went. Immediately going to start on the order as fast as humanly possible. She can relate.

She decides to be the human sacrifice, turns to the man and begins the thin rope that is small talk, just to save her co-worker from having the stare equivalent to nine burning suns.

“I take this isn’t your first time ordering here?”

“I’ve done this a few times in other shops,” the man says, turning to face her and she silently prays to the other baristas that have had to deal with an order like this.

“Any particular reason?” she asks, then continues. “For the amount of caffeine?”

“Not really. I’m just really tired,” the man replies, then the counter becomes silent save for her co-worker sweating at the side with the order. She motions for the man to lean in, and whispers to him, because she has no fear at this point.

“That would taste like... _the_ devil.” she whisper-shouts as she looks at the man’s expression. The man reacts by blinking slowly, like a cat.

“No, trust me, I know how he tastes like,” he doesn’t whisper back and just says it in the most mundane, unbelievable tone.

“I’m _sorry?_ ” she doesn’t whisper only because of her disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you heard me the first time.”

(Un)Fortunately, that’s all the time they have as her co-worker finishes the order. He walks over to pass it over, and she swears his legs are shaking.

The man takes one gulp that must’ve been at least a quarter of the whole drink, then turns to them with a small smile. He nods, then leaves the shop with only the sound of heels accompanying him.

Shizuka and her co-worker both heave a sigh like air rushing out of a balloon and slump onto the counter. It takes a moment, but they hear the footsteps of their manager approaching, then opening the door that leads to the stock room.

“You guys okay?” she asks, a clipboard in her hand. She pushes her short blonde-ish hair away to tuck her pen behind her ear, and looks at them in concern with her brown eyes.

“I think we just served some kind of god,” Shizuka replies, still slumped over the counter. Riko will pester her about it, build a theory, and she will never hear the end of it.

“Oh, man with brown hair?” she nods. “Red eyes?” another nod. “Reeally tired?” she nods, and this time her co-worker joins in.

“Yup, that’s the guy all right,” their manager says, then says no more as she turns to go back to the stock room. She leaves them with nothing else, and Shizuka heaves another sigh.

“I’m surrounded by madmen.”


End file.
